The Evolution of Regulus Black
by t-peezy
Summary: Regulus has doubts about the intentions of Voldemort and is hiding in the Muggle world with Salazar's locket. There, he meets a former classmate, Olivia Giovanni. She's a Half-Blood and Regulus's enemy. Together, they learn to trust each other during the war. Regulus/OC story. Warnings: violence, swearing, drugs, sex, disco...ONESHOT!


**Do not own...all ownership goes to J.K. Rowling**

It was a sweltering day in London. Regulus Black had more to worry about than the heat. He wiped his sweating brow with his hand and saw _His_ mark. He despised that thing by each passing minute. It was a mark that was proof of how much of a gullible kid he was. Though he hated the mark, his old beliefs he refused to shake. It pained him to hide in the Muggle world. He never enjoyed the company of Muggles nor did he consider Half-Breeds worthy of obtaining magic. He walked along the streets glancing at all his surroundings. It was a shocking sight to the Pureblood. It was June of 1979. Regulus had such a look of disgust at the sight of women dressed scantily clad, yet the young man part of him secretly enjoyed it. No wonder Sirius always took to putting up posters of half-naked Muggle women in his room, he thought to himself. He shook those thoughts from his mind as he had to remember the task before him.

He turned the corner and almost froze in his tracks. It was not his former master that made him halt, but it was the sight of a former Hogwarts student, Olivia. Olivia Giovanni was an Italian American girl who transferred from a magic school in New York City. She was a Gryffindor and Half-Blood witch. He often took part in mocking her for her accent and for her blood status. She left Hogwarts at the same time as he but decided to stay in England. He noticed that she stopped walking and turned around. Did she see him? Something was up and he had to destroy her before she did. Olivia ducked into an alley and he followed. Before he knew it, Regulus was pushed along the side of a building with a wand at his neck.

"Tell me why a _Pureblood_ like you would even dare to be among us?"

"Why does a _Mudblood_ like you have your filthy hands on me?"

"You really wanna insult me with a damn wand at your neck?" Regulus didn't answer. "What, don't have that haughty 'I'm a Pureblood' Black retort? Isn't _You-Know-Who_ calling for you?"

"I don't know what you're on about?"

"Really. This…" she gripped his arm and revealed his dark mark. "don't mean anything?"

"How dare you lay your filthy hands on me?" he said it louder than he intended. His eyes shifted from side to side out of paranoia.

"What's the matter? Other Death Eaters here?" he felt the wand thrust harder into his neck.

"No. I really have to go. Just put your wand down."

"Oh, no you don't. Why are you in the Muggle world and you're sweating more than you should. I know it's hot out, but you're sweating buckets."

"It doesn't concern you." he held his royal chin high. Olivia eyes widened at the sight of Regulus wearing a locket.

"Where did you get the neck piece? Last time I saw jewelry that big was from my Uncle Tony in the Bronx."

"It's nothing."

"Don't look like nothing. You really think you can fool me…where did you get that?"

"I wouldn't dare tell anyone like you about this!" he pulled out the locket.

There were some random men walking along the sidewalk. They eyed the two strangers in the alley, but most importantly they saw something shiny. Olivia noticed the guys coming towards them. She did something so drastic that she knew it would probably get her killed. Regulus suddenly felt Olivia's lips on his and he grew angry at this. Then, something happened that would shock him and any other Pureblood wizard, he enjoyed it. She was everything he was taught to hate but found himself loving the feel of her tongue in his mouth. He inhaled and took in the scent of Olivia smelling of vanilla and spices.

In an instant they disapparated from the alley to a building while their lips still connected. Olivia pulled away from Regulus. He saw it was a flat and a very odd one. It had posters of New York cityscapes and signs everywhere. He became so overwhelmed with emotions of what just happened and his paranoia of Voldemort finding him with the Horcrux that he snapped. He brought his hand up and smacked Olivia hard across the face. Her wand flew out of her hand.

"What did you do that for?" she held her stinging cheek.

"For attacking me! You snogged me, you filthy Mudblood! The thought of me coming near you in that way makes me want to vomit!"

"I needed to create a distraction!"

"By having your dirty tongue in my mouth?"

"You didn't have any complaints. If I had known any better you actually enjoyed it." a smirk played at her lips. Regulus didn't think he enjoyed it...did he? All of this confused him and he needed to do his Death Eater status justice.

"Crucio!" he pointed his wand at Olivia but she dodged the spell.

"Really, Regulus. Instead of you and your little Slytherin pals using your time to mock the fact I'm American and from New York and that I'm a friggin' 'Mudblood', you should've paid more attention in class."

"What do you want? Why am I here?"

"Because your stupid ass have been in the Wizarding world way too long to not know that a group of street thugs were going to steal that little piece of jewelry on your neck."

"I would've destroyed them!"

"Why? Because you're a Death Eater?"

"Stop saying that!"

"No! That is why you have that thing on your arm! You make me sick! Trying to rationalize that fact that you follow a complete crazy man!"

"You don't think I don't know that he's mad? For Salazar's sake he's…."

"He's what? What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing…wait, how did you know I had the dark mark?" he seized her by the arms.

"I didn't…lucky guess. Like you wouldn't be one by now." she was released from his grasp.

"Look, let's just pretend none of this happened."

"What is it about that locket that makes you so scared? For a Pureblood you are extremely paranoid." Olivia surprised by her cool demeanor in front of the man who wanted to kill her a few seconds ago.

"I'm not paranoid about anything."

"And why haven't your Death Eater friends not come after me yet?" she thought for awhile then came to a conclusion. "Can't believe this is happening…you're hiding." she tried to stifle the sinister smirk that was forming on her lips. His demeanor changed. "Why?"

"I…I just…does it really matter?"

"Yes. No Death Eater who hates the Muggle world so much as you do would be here. What's the deal?"

"I have to look for my brother. He's here in the Muggle world and the Dark Lord has asked me to capture him."

"Okay…too bad it's not true."

"It's the truth!"

"Fine, I'm going to open a window while you think up another lie. It's hot in here."

Olivia walked to the living room and raised the window. Regulus eyed her suspiciously and surveyed where her wand landed. He noticed her tan olive skin shone in the sunlight. It frightened him how much he took notice of her. She was a Half-Blood and didn't even try to live a wizard life. That was an unforgivable offense. He stood still watching her every move but at the same time noticing how the dress she wore exposed her legs. He didn't know if it was the heat or some other force making the sheen of sweat on her skin look enticing. Olivia walked to her fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer.

"I hate doing this, especially after you called me a dirty, filthy, Mudblood…but I'm doing something that you and your Purebloods never do…show humility."

"What is it?" he stared down at the bottle.

"It's beer. It's not Butterbeer, but it's not Firewhiskey either. Might as well get comfortable here."

"I really have to go."

"I'm pretty sure you can't go back home after smacking lips with a Mudblood." she hated saying that word. It was so demeaning.

"You snogged me!"

"It doesn't matter, once your lips touched mine you're 'tainted'. Pureblood status…what a bunch of bull."

"Olivia, you don't know the severity of what you just did!"

"That's the first time you actually said my name since seeing me." she saw him glare at her. "Sorry. Why don't you sit down? I'm not going to curse you."

Regulus cautiously sat down on her couch but sat up straight. He saw Olivia plop down next to him. Her dark brown hair stopped at her breasts in which Regulus couldn't help himself but to stare. She took another sip and Regulus finally decided to drink from the bottle. It was bitter and was not anything like Butterbeer, but he was cooled by the liquid. It was awkward for both of them, and neither would talk. Not that they had anything in common. He was a Pureblood wizard from a prominent family and she was an American transplant who was half-Muggle. His world involved serving the Dark Lord and ridding the world of Muggles, Muggleborns, and Mudbloods. Hers was surviving and living as a free spirit in both worlds.

Time passed on as they still sat in silence. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything, but he knew he couldn't. There was a battle inside his head and both sides struggled. He knew Olivia was right about his parents scorning him for having a Mudblood kiss him. He decided to distract himself so he looked around her flat. It was an array of whites, reds, yellows, oranges, and greens. He saw one photo of her standing on the Brooklyn Bridge with snow all around her. Her long hair was blowing in the wind.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"New York. Do you miss living in New York?"

"Sometimes I do. I miss going to Yankee Stadium and watching a good baseball game or walk in Central Park or even seeing a Broadway show. But I guess this place isn't so bad." she didn't know why on earth would she divulge him with such details. He wouldn't know about stuff in the Muggle world anyway.

"I wish I could go there. Sometimes I wish I wasn't this way. You know, if I didn't have this hate within me. You are being nice to me when I have treated you unkindly."

"Then, why don't you change?"

"I grew up with my parents and everyone else telling me who to hate. I have to attend parties with people who are the same status. Sirius was always different. He loves Muggles and Muggle culture. My parents disowned for being a blood traitor. I, on the other hand, followed the Dark Lord and he gave me his mark."

"Are you trying to rebel as well?"

"I don't know what I'm doing. I'm telling you things and I'm supposed to hate you. I'm a Death Eater and you should've been dead already."

"Regulus, can I tell you something?" he nodded surprised Olivia didn't bolt as soon as she heard the word 'dead'. "I really don't fit in either world. In the Wizarding world I'm too much of a Muggle. I'm always the one who would do chores the Muggle way instead of using magic. And I don't mind helping Muggles by using magic. In the Muggle world, let's just say society doesn't agree with how I live my life. Plus, I'm American which is difficult for both worlds here."

"I wish I could be free like you…."

"You can."

"I can't! I will be killed if _You-Know-Who_ finds me!"

"Come with me tonight."

"Go where?" Regulus' mind was reeling with the possibility of being carted off to the Ministry where the Dementors were waiting for him.

"I know this might sound random and really inappropriate in the dark times we live in, but I really want you to go out dancing with me. I know you hate me and everyone like me. But, I think you should see that Muggles are no different from you.

"How could you say that? Of course they are different than us…me! Just because I feel comfortable around you doesn't mean I will change!"

"I wasn't expecting you to change overnight! I just want to show you there is no difference between Muggles and Wizards...well except the whole magic thing."

"I really shouldn't be here. I need to leave."

"Regulus, have you noticed I haven't turned you in to the Ministry yet? I'm practically harboring a fugitive. Trust me, please. I am defenseless and you could kill me at this moment...but, I don't think you want to. So, please, come with me."

All Regulus could do was concede and nod, and Olivia disappeared to her bedroom to change clothes. It took some time for Regulus to actually move from the couch. He was going to venture out in a world that was so foreign to him that he felt lost. Being with Olivia this long without hurting, torturing, or killing her alarmed him greatly. He had failed as a Death Eater and now he was sinking lower by the minute. He despised Olivia for abandoning her magical capabilities yet he envied her. She was a free woman not trapped by society's rules. She emerged from her bedroom wearing a nice dress which showed her shoulders and her legs. Regulus had to stop the thoughts that ran through his mind.

They left her flat and Olivia refused to use magic which angered him. After fifteen minutes of walking, they went into an alley and Regulus saw bright colored lights. Olivia opened the door and they were greeted by the loud thump of music. It was the most bizarre music that Regulus has ever heard. Even Sirius would have a tough time listening to the music, and he love everything dealing with Muggles. He glanced around the room and saw several people dancing. As they walked on, Olivia stopped as she recognized a group of people.

"Olivia, darling. How are you?"

"Peachy."

"Is this your lover?"

"No, I'm as single as ever. Do you want to sit down, Regulus?" she pointed to the booth that her friends sat.

"This guy looks regal. Almost of royalty. Are you an American like Olivia?" a person on Olivia's left said to him.

"I'm English, actually."

"I hope you show Olivia a good time in London. Poor thing was lost when she first came here. Do you want anything to drink, dear?"

"No." Regulus was extremely uncomfortable and wanted to leave. He surveyed the room and the booth where he sat. There was white powder on the table in little lines. He saw people at the table snort up the powder. An half-hour of talking and Regulus just sitting, Olivia knew he was paranoid and uncomfortable.

"Come with me…." Olivia whispered in his ear. Regulus was led from the booth and onto the floor.

"What is this music?"

"It's called disco. Dance with me."

"I can't do this. I shouldn't even be here…with you."

"Just dance with me. You said you wanted to be free."

Olivia grabbed his hands and started to move. He thought he wasn't being paranoid even though he knew no Death Eater would be caught dead in a place like this. He saw people got intimately close. He was at arm's length with Olivia when she suddenly came in closer to him. He recoiled at first and it took all the will he had to stay there. All he kept thinking about was the Horcrux, the Wizarding world falling apart, the very man who gave him the mark was selfishly killing people so he could stay immortal.

He never thought he would feel safe in Olivia's embrace. He remembered all the times in class that he would mock her New York accent when she spoke in class. He wished the night would not end. He knew he couldn't fulfill his Death Eater duties after this experience. He have committed so many crimes that he knew he would surely die. As they twirled on the dance-floor, Regulus inhaled the scent of Olivia. He would never think the same way about vanilla and spices. The song had ended and they returned to the booth.

"It's your turn, darling." a woman said to Olivia while wiping off her nose. Regulus watched as Olivia made lines of the powder and snorted them. He was curious what it was.

"Olivia, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Told ya I had flaws."

"I want to try it." he stared into her glassy eyes.

"No, Regulus. You're so innocent…."

"What makes you think I'm innocent? I'm a Death Eater!"

"This is different…."

"What I have done already is enough to die."

Regulus nodded to the woman and she made two lines of cocaine for Regulus to snort. He was not sure how snorting the substance made Muggles happy. He stared down at the lines and hesitated going down that avenue. He hovered over the lines and preceded to snort the first line. Then the other. His head became cloudy but he saw Olivia as she was staring at him intently. She had a look of slight disappointment yet a flicker understanding. His mind needed to be somewhere else for him to not feel regret.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel…I feel like…I just feel amazing."

"Are you sure you're okay?."

"Yes. Olivia, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"If you know this is bad for you, why do you still do it?"

"I guess it's the only way I can escape who I am…Muggle and Witch…not fitting into either mold."

Regulus was about to speak when a random stranger walked up to the booth and asked Olivia to dance. He did not know why he was so jealous. They were not lovers and he definitely could never be with her. But something in him slowly felt something towards her. He watched in curiosity as Olivia and the man danced on the dance-floor. She was laughing and having a good time. Another song started but she continued to dance. Regulus finally got a pint and downed it rapidly.

He noticed the locket hanging down his shirt and knew he had to tell her. If only they could be in this moment forever. She was like no woman he has encountered. He would do anything to give every Muggle and Half-Blood that he's killed their life back. He grew disgusted with himself and the ruthless person he has become. Olivia sauntered back to the table and saw Regulus deep in thought.

"Olivia, do you think we could leave?"

"Sure. I can tell you look bothered. We'll leave by magic if you want." she said her goodbyes and they apparated back to her flat. Regulus collapsed on the couch feeling his head spinning. "Regulus, are you okay? I knew you shouldn't have snorted coke…."

"I'm fine. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You don't have the heart of a killer."

"What do you mean? I have killed plenty of people!" he stood incredulously towering over Olivia.

"You still haven't learned anything. If you're such a Death Eater, kill me! My wand is right under that chair…you still have yours. Kill me!"

"Are you mad?"

"No, you hate us 'Mudbloods' so much you would kill me…so, do it!"

Olivia stood up matching him. Regulus stared into her brown eyes and smooth Italian skin. He wanted to strangle her for tempting him. Not for begging him to kill her but for making him want her. He couldn't stand it no longer and roughly grabbed Olivia and claimed her mouth. She did not resist…in fact, she deepened the kiss. He felt himself lose control damning himself for giving into his desires. He moved his mouth to her neck inhaling the smell of vanilla and spices and her sweat.

It was a blur to him because he didn't remember walking to her bedroom. All he knew was that he was lying on his back on her bed. His hardened member was suffocating in his slacks as he felt Olivia crawl onto him. He noticed she did not wear underwear and her sex was soiling his pants. Her fingers ran across his aching, clothed manhood and he pushed her off.

"Stop, we can't."

"Why?"

"I…you will hate me. It was a mistake. I thought the fact you are part Muggle wouldn't bother me…it still does." he saw her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Regulus was afraid to, but he found himself obeying her command. He wasn't sure if she was going to kill him or torture him. He didn't know what to expect. It occurred to him that Olivia officially knew he was a Death Eater and could turn him over to the Ministry of Magic. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Olivia's hands unbuttoning his shirt.

"Olivia, what are you doing?" his eyes shot open.

"You really don't follow directions well. Keep them closed."

With a sigh Regulus shut his eyes again. He felt the sensation of Olivia hands running up and down his chest. He groaned at how her touch made him feel. He was going to commit the biggest crime for a Pureblood, but he didn't care. They battled for dominance as Regulus was not used to a non-submissive woman. Most Pureblood women were traditional and rarely experimented sexually. That sort of thing were for savages…Muggles.

Olivia removed her dress in one swift motion. Regulus was astonished at her naked form. Regulus instinctively kissed her neck loving the sweet taste of her skin. Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned, Olivia removed it and was working on his slacks. Regulus didn't care if his eyes weren't shut. He wanted to see the sight of the devil he fell for. He knew in that moment that he wanted to live his life a changed man. She was everything he was told to hate and yet there he was, in her bed, sleeping with her. He gasped as he felt Olivia's warm heat come in contact with his aching manhood. She put so much trust in him even when he didn't trust himself.

Olivia didn't imagine she would end up in bed with Regulus Black. They were complete opposites, yet they were the same soul…both wanted an escape. Olivia was close towards her orgasm and could see Regulus wasn't far behind. She screamed in ecstasy as she shook with pleasure. Regulus surged his hips forward as he came. They stayed in a tangle of limbs for awhile. Regulus knew he had traces of vanilla and spices on his skin. In an instant, he felt the coolness of the locket on his chest. He had no reason to lie to her anymore.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?" she was still in the haze of the afterglow. Her fingers twirled around Regulus's dark locks.

"I have something to tell you. Something…it's about the locket."

"What about it?"

"Come with me! We can escape together!"

"Wait, escape from what? Regulus, what are you not telling me?"

"I can't explain it. I just know you have to come with me."

"No! I'm not running away with you! Just because we fuck once doesn't make us in love."

"Olivia, this is bigger than you and me. It's bigger than me being a Pureblood. You-Know-Who is…what he is doing is very dark magic…darker than what we know of. He's splitting his soul. He wants to be immortal. This is Salazar Slytherin's locket. His soul is in trapped in here so he can be immortal. I have to destroy it!" it took awhile for it to sink in for Olivia. She realized what this means for not only Muggles and Half-Bloods but people who are Pureblood that are traitors.

"We have to go to the Ministry!"

"No. I will be persecuted. I'm a Death Eater. I will be kissed!"

"Regulus, _He_ will destroy us all if we don't stop him. The Ministry will help. I'll just explain…."

"There's no time! I don't know how many of these things the Dark Lord has…that is why I need you to help me find them and destroy them."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Going all over the world on some wild goose chase, I don't know. What if he don't find them all...or worse, all that traveling will be for nothing and _You-Know-Who _takes over?"

"Please, I need you. I never felt this way about a woman. You, Olivia, is why I have to stop him. I didn't see your blood status…I saw you. Please."

"I…okay. I'll help you." part of Olivia was regretting that decision already.

Regulus kissed his partner in crime as they planned for the long journey. It was a lot to ask, but he was surprised she agreed. He into her eyes which held a million questions that he wasn't sure he capable of answering. Olivia was so reluctant to give up her cushy lifestyle of partying and living her life. She quickly realized how all that would disappear if Voldemort reigned. Regulus didn't know where he stood with Olivia. He was falling in between fantasy and love with Olivia. He held her hand as they both took a deep breath anticipating their adventure together.


End file.
